unconditionaly
by NettieTheCarrot
Summary: CAPTIAN SWAN killian jones had a nightmare that doubted lots, as emma reasured him and just hours later was lying fighting for her life. hope you enjoy please review i do not own any ouat characters
1. It should of been me

hi this is my first ouat fic hope you enjoy please review

UNCONDITIONALLY- katy perry advise listning to when reading

" i don't love you I never have" Emma spat  
" you don't mean it" hook replied worriedly  
" go on then use the dagger" she continued  
" Emma-I" hook said  
" what are you afraid of pirate" she said as she spat the word, pirate haunted his memories as he felt like he was being shook.  
" Killian wake up" a soft voice said  
" swan your-err" Killian said as he softly kissed here lips as they clasped together  
" easy tiger what happened?" Emma asked  
" Emma, honestly do you love me, I am I pirate" Killian said the words he spoke haunting his mind  
" no, your Killian Jones the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, the man who would do anything to protect me the man I love unconditionally" Emma softly said as they once again shared a passionate kiss.

At the station Emma was trying to get her head around once of the cases,she suddenly felt something sharp in her back,when there was a tap on the window there stood Killian with a grilled cheese and hot chocolate with cinnamon in his hands  
" you always cease to amaze me" she said as he placed the food a drink on the desk as Emma suddenly went as white as a sheet and collapsed into hooks arms, blood all over her on his hands he ran outside placing her in the back of her bug while starting the car and driving as fast as he could to the hospital.

When he arrived whale ran out to find Emma in hooks arms bloody, unconscious he placed her onto a trolley wheeling her into surgery well hook was sitting outside surgery trying to phone her parents when finally reaching David  
" Emma I'm just heading to the station are you ok?" David said as he was shocked at the answer  
" it's hook, you need to come to the hospital as soon as possible" hook said as panic arose in his voice  
" what the hell have you done to my daughter?" David said before ending and leaving with Mary Margaret to the hospital.

20 minutes later and David and Mary Margaret arrived and Emma was hooked up to the monitors 4 hours later as Killian sat guilty looking at her bedside.

thoughts?


	2. What did he do to my mom

Here's the next chapter hope you like it x

" How the hell does someone just magic a knife in her back?" David said trying to get his head over all of this as hook was thinking to much and it clicked, the crocodile. As he ran out of the hospital to find the beast that tried to kill his swan.

As he stood outside golds shop shaking he finally went in " Bell do you know where the crocodile is?" Hook asked as magic appeared

" right here dearie, I had a feeling you would come, Bell could you go sort out the back" rumple said as bell shook her head saying she was staying right here.

" what did you do to Emma" hook shouted

" I payed back something, you tried to kill my love and you know the rest" rumple said with his child like voice gigging

" wait what did you do to Emma?" Bell shouted at him

" why don't you ask the captain" rumple giggled

" I'm serious rumple" Bell said

" I only enchanted a knife to stab her in the back like he did to me" rumple said looking at hook who then went to attack him as he started strangling hook as Bell put rumple on the floor and helped hook to breathe.

When Bell and hook arrived at the Hospital Emma was still unconscious in her room, hook sat with her crying fearing for what had happened to her would affect everything they had because of his past with the crocodile.

" you do know it's not your fault?" Ruby said as she entered the room

" it is though, because of my past with the crocodile, she is fighting for her life" Killian said ashamed as the door slammed and Henry ran out. Hook ran out shouting Henry as he finally found him in the garden and sat down on the bench "how long were you there?" Hook asked while Henry continued to ignore him "spitting image of your father" hook continued

" what did Mr gold do to my mom" Henry asked cowering

" nows not the time-" hook said as he was cut of

" then when is, tell me" Henry shouted as David ran out " hook its Emma" David said as hook ran in to Emma the worst possible thoughts going through his mind, as he froze shaking on the spot to see the sight from her room.

Please review xx


	3. What we share

" are we all agreed-" one of the doctors said as hook ran In shouting no as he started doing CPR

" come on Emma please don't leave me"he said crying as the monitors stopped beeping and her heart rate was up . Then suddenly a voice appeared " who knew a pirate could be so good at CPR" said rumple as he approached Emma "so pretty, such a shame she ended up with a pirate" he said

" you lay one hand on her and I swear I will kill you" Killian said as gold ripped her heart out

" oops seamed I laid 2" rumple said laughing as some one stepped out

" rumple this isn't you" Bell said " put Emma's heart back please"

" and let the pirate live happily ever after I don't think so" he said crushing her heart

" no Emma" Killian shouted as Regina came in

" Killian give me your heart" Regina said as Killian handed it over as she ripped in two, Killian fell to the floor. Regina then put on half in Emma and the other in Killian but had it worked like snow and charming.

Later Killian had awoke but no Emma " did it work?" He asked Regina pacing up and down

" only time will tell" Regina said as hook felt a startled pain in his chest. As an exhale could be heard,it was Emma.

"Emma?" Killian asked shaking

" Killian what happened?" Emma asked

" let's just say we share something more than the baby in your belly love"Killian said

"And what would that be" Emma asked

" why are heart of cause" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

" how?" Was all Emma could say

" well the crocodile crushed yours so Regina broke mine in half and gave half to you" Killian said

" how is that possible?" Emma asked

" let me say it wasn't my first time" Regina said

"Who?" Emma asked

" your parents, it's only possible if there is true love, so it looks like your stuck with the pirate" Regina said as Killian went up to Emma and kissed her " now I feel everything you feel swan and alas the same for you" Killian said and at the same time they both said " I love you,Killian/ Emma"

The End or just the beginning

Thoughts? X please review for one last time and I will write as sequel soon


End file.
